The Demon Stone
by White Elf1
Summary: An elf is sent to Hogwarts to embark on a journey to destroy a Demon Stone that has been hidden from the world since Flamel's time...(First Fic) NO FLAMES
1. The Job

Chapter 1  
  
The Job  
  
There he was, Harry Potter. He had just sat down with a red haired boy and another girl, who could only be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
I had been told all about every one of them, even though I could read their minds and learn all about them. Being an elf dose have its advantages. I can levitate things with my mind but, other than that I need a wand. I hoped the spell Dumbledore put on the hat works, or there goes the plan.  
  
I pondered that fact, why should I be picked among all the other pure elves to go to Hogwarts? Of course, I wasn't really going; I was just a shadow. Maybe, it was because of how eager I was to go, when Dumbledore appeared at our neck of the forest. I knew for a fact that he would never let a house elf watch over Harry, they would not be useful for the second part of the task I was to complete.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore quieted the students instantly, "I see you have all noticed our new student. Ms. Cobswell here will be joining the 7th years. She is changing schools so, we should all treat her as an equal."  
  
I walked up to the sorting hat, to others I was a medium height girl, with deep forest green eyes. Actually, I was slightly skinny for my age, probably because in a forest you always have to be in shape. My brown hair swished after me, which was tied in braids as a family tradition. Professor McGonagall now lifted the sorting hat and placed it on my head. The hat instantly yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
And there I was at the table, with my wand in my pocket. (I only had a wand so not to raise suspicion.)  
  
When it was over Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked up to Gryffindor Common Room. I followed behind them so I could keep a close eye on Harry.  
  
I walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories immediately. I needed to get a hat; after all...it would be just slightly obvious having a long brown haired elf walk around. Even though nobody would see my ears except when the wind blew my hair back.  
  
Suddenly I heard the door open, with my big ears I couldn't help it. I turned around to see Hermione.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said, trying to make conversation. "I'm Hermione, um...it looks like we'll be dorm mates."  
  
"Ya," I said. "I've never been to Hogwarts or much of any wizarding school before."  
  
"What school did you go to before Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say I was home-schooled."  
  
"Cool, um...do you want to come down stairs and meet Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Ya, sure."  
  
We went down stairs, but before we went I put a long brimmed hat on. As we entered the room, Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess.  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "This is....er...." Hermione didn't know what my first name was.  
  
"Maria," I said, "Maria Cobswell"  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ron said as his queen smashed Harry's knight.  
  
"This is Harry and this is--" Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Ron" I said, forgetting to act as if I didn't already know. The whole group stared at me. "Um, I think I saw your brother.... Percy...somewhere?"  
  
"Oh," Ron said depressed that it was always one of his older brothers.  
  
"Well do you guys want to get some grub?" Ron asked as he checkmated Harry.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, still lost in thought about how I could have possibly known Ron's name.  
  
I smiled, despite myself. I wondered how long it would take her to figure out that I, Maria Cobswell was an elf. 


	2. The Suspicion

Chapter 2  
  
The Suspicion  
  
As the months passed by I was ignored by all of my teachers, (as planned) and I actually enjoyed myself.  
  
Actually one of our teachers gave us an assignment about house elves. (different from true elves like myself) So I was quite sure Hermione would even be more suspicious of me.  
  
I was just heading toward the library to look for Hermione when I saw her. She was arguing with a boy with slick blonde hair.  
  
From what Hermione thought about him I could easily sort out his name, Draco Malfoy. Most of her thoughts about him had him dying in some way.  
  
I walked over to Hermione and asked her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong is that people like her should be kicked out of this school!" Draco hissed.  
  
"And what kind of person am I?" Hermione shot back, completely ignoring my question.  
  
"You are a filthy mudblood!" Draco shouted. I couldn't stand it! How dare he call the only person who could actually become my friend that...that name! Draco suddenly slipped by "accident" and fell on his rump. Hermione stood wide eyed.  
  
"Come on Hermione lets go." I said trying to get away from the scene.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said, and I could hear her mind trying to piece all of what had happened together.  
  
We went into the library, I followed Hermione who went strait for the 'E' section.  
  
"Help me look for books on 'Elves'" She asked, seeming suddenly interested in her research on elves.  
  
"Ok," I said nervously, feeling a lump form in my throat.  
  
We searched for a while and found 4 books on elves. Hermione dug into them right away. When she started reading 'The magical world of Elves' I asked, "Why are you so interested in elves?"  
  
"Well we do have a report on dwarf elves, you know." Hermione commented.  
  
"But your looking up true elves not house elves." I pointed out trying to make her stop reading about elves.  
  
But part of me wanted to let her find out. So maybe then, I could have some one to talk to. 


	3. Secrets Reviled

Chapter 3  
  
Secrets Reviled  
  
The next day I woke up and looked around my dormitory. All the other girls were gone including Hermione. The bandana that I had rapped around my head, to hide my ears was loose.  
  
I got up and put on my dress robes with a wide witch hat. As I went down to the Great Hall I looked for Hermione, she was no where in sight.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll get back on the job." I thought to myself.  
  
I sat down next to Ron and Harry. "Do you guys know where Hermione is?" I asked.  
  
"I think she ate breakfast early, then headed for the library." Harry said.  
  
"What?!" I said, half delighted half worried. I grabbed an apple and ran towards the library.  
  
I walked down the rows of books until I found the 'E' section. There I found Hermione reading book after book on elves. Not house elves mind you, true elves. She was reading a book called 'Elves: Powerful People'.  
  
I didn't even have to read her mind to know that she was reading a section about the magic we possessed.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Um...I wanted to...er... research house elves with you." I replied.  
  
"Oh, ok" she said unsure of what to do.  
  
"Why are you researching elves? And tell me truthfully"  
  
"I...well...I...." She was stalling, but I wanted her to say it not me.  
  
"To put it plainly....um..."  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! Are you an ELF?!" She said it, but I couldn't believe she actually would.  
  
Now it was my turn to stutter, "Um...er..." This wasn't coming out the way I had planned. "Well...ya." I finally said.  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione gloated.  
  
"Ya well keep it down, your not supposed to know."  
  
"Can you really do all those things the book says?"  
  
"Be quiet!" I whispered, "We'll talk about it in our dorm."  
  
We walked out of the library. Hermione didn't even pick up the books that she had left on the floor, which earned us a glare by the librarian as we walked out the door.  
  
When we got to the girls dormitories I shut the door. Luckily nobody was in there at the time.  
  
"So?" Hermione said, anxiously.  
  
"Well first of all you can't tell anyone." I said.  
  
"What about Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Definitely not, especially Harry"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well you plainly can't tell him because that would ruin the whole point of me being here."  
  
"What is the point of you being here?"  
  
"You would laugh if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Dumbledore hired me to protect Harry."  
  
"What?!" Hermione said, "Since when dose Harry need protecting? And 2: Dumbledore doesn't hire people to take care of other students."  
  
"Well he did hire me and Harry dose need protecting, he can't handle him on his own."  
  
"Who can't he handle?"  
  
"Voldemort" I said, "That's who." 


	4. The Announcement

Chapter 4  
  
The Announcement  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked when I woke up the next day. "What exactly did you mean last night?"  
  
I had ignored all the rest of her questions and went to sleep. She apparently was looking for an answer to her questions.  
  
"Maybe you could be more exact with your question." I pleaded, "I'm still sleepy an not all awake yet. Unlike YOU!"  
  
"First off, why are you here to protect Harry from.....well, you know who?"  
  
"I can't tell you, I already told you to much."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"You will find out any way when Dumbledore tells you."  
  
"Well if I'm going to find out any way, just tell me now not later."  
  
"Nope, now go away." I said as I levitated her onto her bed, while still holding my pillow over my head.  
  
"Fine!" she said, "I'll, leave you to sleep in until your next class. Which by the way is in the next 10 minutes." She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Suddenly I got up and put on my robes. I ran down stairs to the Great Hall. I hoped I wasn't to late for class.  
  
Then I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting down at the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Hermione and casually ate some french toast.  
  
I looked around at the girls around me, I would never be as lucky as them. To be able to learn so much more than I would about the world around them. I could only understand the way of life in a forest, but I guess that would be helpful knowledge to have in the time to come.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore hushed interrupting my thoughts, "I want to remind everyone that winter break is coming up, and in honor of the holidays we will be making one last trip to Hogsmead tomorrow before the break." Everyone cheered.  
  
I knew this was it, I knew that tomorrow Dumbledore would tell them. All I had to do was wait, and then I would get to see the look on all of there faces. 


	5. Dumbledore's Quest

Chapter 5  
  
Dumbledor's Quest  
  
The next day was like a hurricane. Everyone was rushing to go to Hogsmead, I stood in line with Ron, Harry, and Hermione waiting to go to Hogsmead.  
  
"You four!" I turned around, "Come with me." It was Professor McGonagall. We followed her back into the school. "Wait here," She walked into Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Oh great," Ron muttered, "We haven't even gone anywhere and we're in trouble."  
  
"I wonder why Dumbledor wants to see us?" Hermione asked, glancing at me.  
  
"I don't know," I said, looking at Hermione. She obviously knew it had something to do with me.  
  
The door opened up and Professor McGonagall shoved us inside, then left once seeing that we were in the hands of Dumbledor.  
  
"I wish to ask a favor of you four," Dumbledor said, "It involves great danger, I would go myself but the Ministry advised me to stay here at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Er...sir? Um we would be...(Harry looked around at us.) happy? To um do this....um..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Quest," Dumbledor answered.  
  
"Ya well what's this 'quest' all about?" Ron said confused.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledor sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning. As you all know, the Sorcerer's Stone was made by Nicholas Flamel." Ron, Harry, and Hermione nodded. "Well Nicholas had an assistant named Deavon Thunder. Deavon always wanted to put the stone to work for him, but Nicholas always stopped him."  
  
"So what happened?" Hermione asked, eager to hear the answer.  
  
"One day while Nicholas was out, Deavon stole the Sorcerer's Stone and made a new stone with just as much power. Only this stone was called the Demon Stone because, it possessed different and evil powers." Dumbledor hesitated, "Deavon vanquished the stone to Black Arrow forest, and only three elf sisters saw where the stone was hidden. Then Deavon killed himself so nobody could find the stone with his help."  
  
Everyone looked awed, except Hermione she wanted to know more about the stone. "So what is our 'quest'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You are to go and find the stone but, the only way to destroy the stone is to bring a gift from each elf sister to the stone." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Um, Professor?" Harry asked, "What if the elf sisters don't cowaperate?"  
  
"You four will have to find that out on your own." Dumbledore stated, "I can't give you all the answers." Then he pushed us out of the room. But before closing the door, he said "You leave the first day of winter break, I suspect you will receive a few surprises by then." He said this with a gleam in his eye, and looked strangely toward me.  
  
We all kind of separated after that, Ron and Harry went up to the boys dormitories in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione headed strait for the library, and I headed up to my dorm.  
  
I sat by my bed, luckily nobody was in there, everyone was at Hogsmead. -a trip we obviously had missed- I wondered about what Dumbledore had said, I mean sure...he told me that there was a second stone and that Harry and his friends needed help. But he didn't mention anything about Deavon or how three elf sisters know where the stone is.  
  
But what really bugged me was how he looked at me. What did that mean 'A few surprises'? Was I supposed to tell Harry and Ron that I was an ELF? They would laugh and think it was some grand joke! That or they would be afraid of me.  
  
Maybe Dumbledore wanted me to tell them...I guess I'll tell them when we get to Black Arrow forest.  
  
I calmed my mind and closed my eyes, I soon fell asleep to heavenly dreams. 


	6. The Gifts

Chapter 6  
  
The Gifts  
  
It was the first day of winter break, I could feel a small chill of winter air sweeping across my face as I woke up. I put on my dress robes and went down stairs to breakfast.  
  
I looked around and only one house elf was up and about. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and asked the house elf if he could spare some of his time.  
  
"Of course,' said the house elf feebly.  
  
"Where are you from?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.  
  
"Pine Needle Forest" My heart leaped, that was where I used to live.  
  
"Ever heard of Black Arrow Forest?"  
  
"Yes...my cousin lives there, he only speaks elfish."  
  
"Really, um, do you?" I hadn't heard a single word in elfish since I left home, and I really wanted to talk to someone in my native tongue.  
  
"Yes, Calmatosa mo linga elfa?" This last part was translated to: Can you speak elfish?  
  
"Omena" Translated: Yes. We began a long conversation in elfish, about Pine Needle Forest.  
  
I was so involved in my conversation in elfish with the house elf, I hadn't noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione come down to the Great Hall. All three of them were now staring at me.  
  
"Um, Good morning?" I said, my cheeks already turning pink.  
  
"Okay....What were you doing?" asked Ron. The house elf had already ran away.  
  
"Talking....I took lessons over the summer on how you speak..." I paused. English was the correct answer but, that wouldn't make sense. I took a swing at it, "House Elf"  
  
They all stared at me.  
  
"You mean Elfish?" Hermione contributed, I knew what she was hinting at.  
  
"Lets just eat," I changed the subject, they all seemed to agree.  
  
When we were done eating, we started to walk into the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore stopped us.  
  
"Right this way," he said, and guided us into his office. He waited a minute before speaking, then started without stopping.  
  
"You will be traveling by portkey so, when you land in Black Arrow forest you will start to search out the three elf sisters. I'm sure that when you get into the forest you will have something to say Ms. Granger." His eyes sparkled.  
  
I pushed into Hermione's mind to find out what Dumbledore was talking about. I looked a while then I found it, Hermione had some new information. As usual.  
  
Dumbledore moved aside and on his desk sat Harry's Invisibility cloak and next to that sat a beaded necklace. To the right of both of these items was a bright sword.  
  
"You will need all of these items on your quest." Dumbledore picked up the beaded necklace and placed on Hermione's neck. "This necklace will allow the wearer to shape trees and vines to their liking. It should be quite useful for sleeping arrangements."  
  
He turned to Harry holding the invisibility cloak "I believe you already know what this particular object can do, Mr. Potter"  
  
Once again Dumbledore turned around, and picked up the last item on his desk. He stepped up to Ron, who was fiddling with his fingers. "Mr. Weasley I give you this sword to protect your friends in time of need."  
  
He then turned to me empty handed, "Ms. Malicent, you are to use your gift of.." he glanced at Harry and Ron, "mind. For it may prove useful when traveling gets hard." Harry and Ron looked at me confused.  
  
"Um, one question Professor," Harry asked, "Why do we need these gifts when we have our wands?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, wands can be used for both evil and good magic. Black Arrow Forest is a place of evil magic, when in that forest wands are more likely to do evil magic then good." Dumbledore smiled, "These gifts I give you are pure and can only be used for good."  
  
Dumbledore then pulled out a pocket watch, "This is the portkey." 


	7. The Quest Begins

Chapter 7  
  
The Quest Begins  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I all looked a the watch Dumbledore had pulled out of his robe.  
  
"This portkey will only work twice, once getting to Black Arrow Forest and the other time coming back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore put it on the table, "Now all of you come and hold the watch."  
  
We walked up to it and put our hands on the rusty surface of the watch.  
  
Suddenly I felt my stomach turn, I was swirling around and around. I could barely see Dumbledore smile, then it was like the world flashed by me.  
  
THUD! I landed on dark, squishy leaves, then out of the air popped Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry fell on top of my back, and Hermione rolled just out of the way before Ron landed on her.  
  
"Ow! Get of me!" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, rolling off me.  
  
"Well this is it." Hermione said getting to her feet, "I guess I should tell you guys that I found out more information about the three elf sisters." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"The elf sisters were said to be goddesses of the world." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ya, so?" Ron said.  
  
"So, the sisters suppossedly are one with each element and have contol over them." Hermione paused, "The oldest sister has control of the wind, the middle sister is one with fire, and the youngest sister has power over water." Seeing that everyone had blank faces she said, "We have to visit the realm of each element to find the elf sisters."  
  
"Well that sounds fun." Ron said dryly.  
  
"Lets get started then." I suggested.  
  
Everyone started walking aimlessly into the forest. We walked for a while until we came up to a lake. This lake was clear and beautiful, it had an open clearingn on the side of the lake with one small tree in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but that clearing across the lake looks like as good a place to camp as any." I said.  
  
"Why not?" Ron answered.  
  
So, we headed around the lake, walking slowly, the water was memorizing. The clear blue looked playful and fun and it made me want to go swiming. By the time we reached the clwearing it was sarting to get dark.  
  
"We should get a fire started." I said flatly.  
  
"But where are we going to SLEEP?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Why don't I see if this thing works?" Hermione sudjested, pointing to her necklace.  
  
"Fine, You do that. I'll go get some firewood." I said. Hermione sat down and concentrated, followed by Ron who leaned on the tree. I didn't have to read his mind to tell that he was thinking, 'I got to see this.'  
  
I walked into the forest and started to gather some wood, Harry following me. We collected enough to last the night, but that was it. As we got back to the clearing after a half an hour of searching the forest, I heard yelling. I could here the words that were being yelled.  
  
"You've been staring at that bloody tree for half an hour! Its not going to work Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You can sleep on the ground for all I care! It doesn't concern YOU!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"It does if your gonna' stay up all night, and make us wait for you to pull yourself out of that stupid, squating position! And another thing! You don't have to keep hissing at me to be quiet when I'm not making a sound!"  
  
"Just shut up! You don't know ANYTHING! All you have to do is swing your sword around like a blasted hero, but guess what Ron! I don't need you to protect ME!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly the tree shook, and a root poped out of the ground. 


End file.
